Fate Has A Hand In the Hearts of Men
by Wolfaline
Summary: A story of laughter and romance in the lives of the Undertaker, the Rock, the Hardy Boyz and a new commer known as Ice. Guest Stars: Shawn Michaels and HHH What does fate have in store for them?
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer:  I do not own anything associated with WWE.  So Don't Sue Me!

Author's Note:  Please bear with me.  I'm new at writing for FanFiction.net.  I haven't done much writing lately and so I might have some errors in this fic.  This fic will be a PG-13 fic for right now.  The rating will change with later chapters. If you see any, please tell me and I will go back and correct them later.  Thanks and I hope you enjoy.  

Fate Has A Hand In the Hearts of Men

Prologue

"Teresa, you look so beautiful," her best friend Melissa exclaimed.

"Yeah, you do.  I wish Michael would ask me to marry him," Amy said.

  Teresa looked at herself in the full-length mirror and almost started to cry.  Her big day was finally here for everyone to see and to witness her true love for Jeff.  Not many people thought that the relationship would last when it began, but her and Jeff had proved them wrong.  Teresa slowly turned around and looked at her childhood best friends and newly required best friends.  She just smiled at them with tears in her eyes.

            "He will get to it eventually.  I have known Michael for years and he has never had someone care for him as much as you do.  As a matter of fact, if I didn't know any better, I would say that he will ask you after the wedding.  Maybe during the reception or after me and Jeff leave for our honeymoon," Teresa said.

  Stacey and Rae had been sitting in the corner when Teresa had turned around and started speaking to Amy.  Rae just started smiling and looking her best friend over slowly.  She had known Teresa ever since they were in ninth grade together.  She had never seen Teresa so happy until now.  It was a miracle after what she had to go through with Robert, James, and then her problems with Brock.  After Teresa was done with what she said to Amy, both Rae and Stacey got up and made their way over to their best friends.

            "She is right, you know.  Mark and I have been talking and he says that it looks like Michael is ready to take the plunge.  His words not mine," Rae said when her friends started laughing at the look on Amy's face.

            "Do you remember when Mark took the plunge and finally asked Rae to marry him?" Teresa asked everyone.

            "How can I forget?!  He was walking around all nervous and sweating thinking that she would say no and leave him," stated Amy after her shock had worn off.

  Everyone started laughing while Rae started to blush brightly.  Teresa and Melissa walked up to their best friend and started hugging her.  Soon all of the girls joined in and looked in the full-length mirror and started smiling.  They were also thinking how fortunate their lives were after all the events that happened.

  A few minutes later, Teresa's mom, Martha, walked in the door and saw the girls hugging each other.  She started smiling with pride at how beautiful her daughter and adopted daughters looked.  Teresa was wearing a jewel-studded gown with a low cut and a long veil and train.  The girls were wearing sky-blue gowns with spegatti straps and low cut front.  All of the gowns were simple but beautiful.  The girls were always beautiful in Martha's eyes but I guess she could be just a little bit biased where the girls where concerned.  Teresa's mom started taking pictures of the girls for five minutes without the girls noticing her.  

'They must be reflecting; she had been doing that a lot too.  Well,' she thought, 'Time to get them going.'

            "My don't you girls look beautiful," exclaims Mrs. Martha.

  All of the girls started blushing and Teresa just looked at her mom and smiled.  She looked around at the scene that was surrounding her and went deep into her mind.  It wasn't always like this.  There was a time when she was very unhappy with her life.  That was, however, until her best friend gave her and everyone else to tickets to RAW…

I know…I'm horrible but I had to do a cliff into the beginning of the story so I can tell you my story. I'm really sorry it is so short.  I promise to make the chapters as long as possible with out putting two chapters into just one. Don't hate me, just please review and wait for the next chapter.  Thanks!   Chapter 1 will be up soon.


	2. A New World Like No Other

Disclaimer:  I do not own anything associated with WWE.  So Don't Sue Me!

Author's Note:  Thank you for all the reviews that I have gotten so far.  I know the prologue was short but it couldn't really be helped.  I promise that I will keep writing as hard as I can.  I will update ever week or two weeks.  I haven't decided, really depends on how much I write during the week.  Anyways, I will let you get back to the story.  Enjoy!

Fate Has A Hand In the Hearts of Men

Chapter One:  A New World Like No Other

~~ Two hours before RAW starts ~~

            "Wow, Melissa.  I can't believe your brother got us these tickets and backstage passes," Amy Dumas stated.

            "I can't believe it either.  I thought that he wouldn't even want to see us when he made it big, " stated Melissa Hale.

            "Now, Melissa.  You know that we told him that we would beat his ass if he didn't get us to WWE somehow and someway," said Rae Hill, Melissa and Teresa's Best Friend.

            "Yeah, you do have a point."

            "What do you think Teresa?  Teresa?  Earth to Teresa, HELLO?!" Melissa said to her best friend snapping her fingers in front of her face.

" Uh…what?  What did you say, Melissa?" asked staring blankly at her best friend.  "Sorry I was kind of lost in my thoughts.  If you will repeat the question, I'll tell you my answer."

  Teresa had been like this ever since they stepped foot into the stadium and went backstage.    All three girls looked at their best friend, smiled and shook their heads.  She was in her own little world and time.  It was alright though.  She never went into that place in her head except when her mind was getting close to overload or something was on her mind.  Other than that, she was a very levelheaded woman.

            "I said what do you think about us finally being here at RAW," Melissa asked smiling.

            "Oh.  Sorry," Teresa said blushing, "I think that it is great and I'm going to give a big kiss to Michael as soon as we see him."

            "Damn that was a serious blonde moment," stated Melissa, Rae, and Amy at the same time.

  All the girls started laughing with each other, gaining the attention of most of the male population around them.  Every man in the backstage area wished he could be by these four women but they knew that it would never happen.  

  Rae Hill was around 5'9 and she had the most beautiful mocha skin that anyone had ever seen.  She had dark cinnamon eyes and long ebony hair that ended past her shoulder blades.  She was wearing a loose tank top with a low cut front, jeans and boots.  She placed her leather jacket on her arm because it was too hot to wear in the stadium.  Melissa Hale was about 5'7 but closer to Teresa's height and her skin was a light colored tan because of her few hours in the sun just a couple of days before making the trip to Connecticut.  She had chocolate brown eyes and mahogany colored hair that was cut into a short and sophisticated style that looked really good on her.  She was wearing a sky blue spaghetti-strap shirt with a dark blue design on the front that matched her sky blue skirt.  She also wore white sandals to complete the outfit.  Amy Dumas was just under 5'8 but her looks made up for her height.  She had a light peach skin tone, vivid blue eyes and intense auburn hair that reached her shoulder blades.  She wore a bright pink tank top with black pin-stripe pants and a pin-stripe jacket that she had placed on her arm as well.  She had on 3 ½ inch heels that would make Stephanie McMahon pea-green with envy.   Teresa Mullis was about 5'6 with long blonde hair that went all the way to her waist and wolf hazel green eyes. She wore a mint green one-shoulder sleeveless shirt and a black mid-thigh skirt.  She had a black mini-coat that reached past her skirt and stopped at her knees.  She also wore 3 ½ inch heels but they were a bit thicker than what Amy was wearing.  Most people would probably say that she was the most beautiful out of the four but she would say that she looked the worst.  She didn't realize it but once she had stepped into the Stadium and went backstage, almost the whole male population around the girls had looked at her in appreciation. 

  As soon as the girls stopped laughing, they immediately saw a man come up to them from the big ramp that led up from the ring where the WWE wrestlers fought battles and won wars.  They soon saw that it was Melissa's brother, the girls' best friend and WWE superstar known as Ice who was tag team champion with Sean O'Haire.

            "Michael!" the girls screamed and waved to him.  He continued to walk toward the area where his girls where placed.  The groups of people looked at them with new interest as to who the girls where.

            "How are my girls doing?  Did you have a safe flight?" Michael asked while hugging each girl with joy.

            "We had a great flight, little brother," Melissa said to her brother.

            "Awww, did you have to go and call me little.  You was born only 2 ½ minutes before me," said Michael smiling down at his sister.  "I like the new hair style sis.  Looks great on you."

            "Why, thank you," Melissa says while hugging her brother.

  Teresa hugs him next, gives him a big kiss on the cheek and then takes a good look at him.  She takes one look at his head and starts to scream at him.

            "What in the blue hell did you do to your hair?" she exclaims while grabbing hold of his head and examines it from every angle.

  The girls looked up and saw what Teresa had screamed about.  They suddenly saw what was different about Michael.  He shaved his head and now looked like a miniature Kurt Angle.  The only response from Rae was a short damn and a shake of her head while trying to control her laughter.  The other girls where a little bit more vocalized than her however.  They all had to look at his new hair cut or better yet a no hair cut.

            "Why, Michael? Why!?" Melissa asked with wide eyes.

            "Why did you have to go and shave off your beautiful hair that you had?! You finally got it past your shoulders and you had to shave it all off?!  I'm going to kill you for that," Amy told Michael coming towards him with deadly purpose.  "You used to complain that it wouldn't grow fast enough in High School but yet now you shaved it OFF?!"

  Michael slowly backed up until his back hit the wall.

            "Now, Amy.  You wouldn't hurt me would you?" Michael asked with a puppy dog look in his eyes and a sad whine in his voice.

  Amy gets all the way in front of him.  Michael can feel the hot breath of her breathing on his face.

            "Yes I would," Amy says while slapping the side of Michael's head hard.  The sound of the hit could be heard for a good 50 yards.

  All of the wrestlers that were watching the display with amusement cringed from the sound of the slap.  Teresa, Melissa and Rae were nearly on the floor laughing so hard.  They had to lean on each other for support.

            "You would think that he would learn not to piss her off.  No matter how much she seems like a innocent little angel, if you make her mad, a red hair monster comes out," said Rae while holding her sides from laughing to hard.

            "My god, that was hilarious.  Don't kill him now Amy!  You might want to wait until RAW is over for the night," yelled Teresa.

  At that point in time, some of the wrestlers decided to introduce themselves to the very interesting quartet of girls that was back stage with Ice.  They had been wondering who the cute girls were but now they were about to find out.  Michael was walking back slowly with Amy on his arm when the other wrestler finally walked up to the group.

            "Hey everyone.  Can I introduce y'all to my best friends and my sisters?" asked Michael.

            "Sure Michael.  I want to know what she does to make you so scared.  I might could be able to use it in the ring," stated Matt Hardy.

            "Alright, I'll introduce them to you but you still can't beat me in the ring.  The beautiful brunette is my twin sister, Melissa.  The wonderful Ebony hair belongs to Rae Hill, one of my best friends from back home.  The gorgeous blonde next to her is my best friend since kindergarten.  Her name is Teresa Mullis.  And this fiery redhead on my arm is my other best friend, Amy Dumas.  Boys, these are my girls."  Each girl shook hands with the wrestlers. Michael soon started introductions of each wrestler but the girls beat him to the punch

            "Michael, you don't have to tell us who they are, we already know their names.  Remember, we go to Teresa and Amy's house every Monday night to watch RAW," Melissa said to her brother.

  Rae walked up to Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson and started talking as she looked at each wrestler.

            "You are Dwayne Johnson, better known as The Rock," she said as her gaze hit his and then soon traveled to the next wrestler, "You are Matt Hardy, half of the tag team The Hardy Boys."

            "Damn she is good," stated Dwayne looking at Michael, Matt then back to Rae.

            "Thank you.  We watch a lot of wrestling.  What can we say," said Rae.

  Teresa is the next to come up beside Rae.

            "You are Jeff Hardy, the other half of the tag team.  You are Sean O'Haire, my best friend's tag team partner.  Next we have.." Teresa said while looking at Jeff and Sean until Melissa interrupted her.

            "Our friend!" Melissa shouted.

  Everyone looked up to see Stacey Keilber walking up to the group.  Michael started laughing at the nickname that they had put on Stacey.  He had totally forgot that the girls had started calling her that about a year before he joined WWE.

            "Hey, Stacey.  I would like you to meet my sister and friends.  This is Melissa, Rae, Teresa, and Amy.  Girls, meet your "friend", Stacy Keilber," Michael introduced.

            "Hi, girls.  I'm so pleased to meet you.  Michael has talked about you a lot.  He has really missed you.  I'm glad he finally got y'all up here."

            "You mean you missed us Michael?  You mean you missed me beating you up with a hairbrush?  Damn, that was a good hairbrush too.  I should have hit you over the head with a sledge hammer," Teresa said.

  Everyone started laughing at Michael when they suddenly heard a voice from behind.

            "Damn, that sounds like my kind of girl."

            "Hello to you too, Hunter," stated Michael with a pink tint to his cheeks.

  All four girls turned around at the same time, looked at Hunter, looked at each other then started fanning themselves.

            "Lord have mercy," Melissa said

            "It is getting Hot in Herrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeee," stated Amy.

            "Thank god for tight jeans," Rae blessed.

            "My, He looks wonderfer," Teresa stated what they all were really thinking.

  When Hunter started blushing, the girls started giggling while the rest of the group started laughing hysterically.  They had never seen Hunter blush like that when any of his other female fans started talking about him.  This was different however.  He knew that these were his friend's girls.

            "Why are you talking like that?" asked Paul lightly blushing.

            "Oh, we are just talking properrrrrrrrr," stated Rae.

  The girls started laughing again, along with Michael joining into their laughter.  He knew what they were talking about because before he left for WWE, he had watched Madea's family reunion and Diary of a Mad Black Woman with them.  This is were they got the talking with a lot of r's from.  Madea was a crazy old black woman who carries pistols in her purse and speaks her mind.  She is also very freaky and non-god like.  Every time she heard about the bible or god, she would leave for a while.

            "Man, Hunter.  I have never seen you blush like that."

            "You have never been talked like that either, have you?" asked Hunter to Matt.

            "No I can honestly say that I haven't."

            "Awww, have faith brother.  You will one of these days," says Jeff to Matt.

  Everyone started laughing together with a few jokes in between.

            "Are we going to have another 20 minute promo again?" asked Rae.

  Hunter looked so proud, happy and snobbish when he looked at Rae and smiled.

            "Yes, I am.  I can't wait," stated Hunter.

            "Again?  Why us?" asked Teresa.

            "What do you mean, Why us?  I thought everyone liked my promos."

            "Baby, you must be dreaming.  No one likes your promos anymore.  You need new writers.  We love you but you just need new material," stated Melissa.

"Another thing…"Amy started to say.

"GROW BACK YOUR BEARD!" yelled all four girls.

  Everyone started laughing at Hunter when he started blushing again but even brighter than before.  Michael found it all quite funny but he as soon as he looked at the clock, he knew that he had to stop the fun.  

            "Hey, girls.  You have to start getting to your seats so that you can get your seats before the crowds come in.  It is 8:17pm and I want to make sure that you can see everything," said Michael, "I will tell you what.  I will walk you down to your seats then I want you to meet me back here with the rest of the others.

            "Alright.  We will see you guys later," said the girls while walking away from the other wrestlers and divas.  As soon as they walk away, Mark and Glen, who is better known as The Undertaker and Kane, walked up to the group.  The looks on their faces where priceless when they saw the girls that were walking with Michael.

            "Hey guys.  Who was those cute girls that were walking with Michael?" asked Glenn.

            "Oh, that was Michael's friends.  I think there names were Amy, Rae, Melissa and Teresa," stated Sean.

            "Are they coming back after the show?" asked Mark curiously.

            "Yes they are.  They are going to go to the club, that we found the other night, tonight," says Hunter, " Do you want to join us?  I know you usually don't but I thought that you would with the look that you had on your face."

            "Yeah, I just might do that.  I want a few beers tonight," says Mark calmly.

            "Alright. See you there!"

  Soon, Michael finally came back through the curtains and finally decided to get ready to go to work.  They had 45 more mins left and then they would be having the time of their lives for the next two hours.

Authors Note:  Chapter 2: RAW begins and so does the love!


	3. I Can’t Believe

Author's Note:  Thanks for all the reviews that I have gotten so far.  I wish that there was a little bit more than what I have but you know, beggars can't be choosy.  I am asking, however, that if you read my fic please put some kind of review for my story whether you're a member of fanfic or not.  Thanks and on with the show!

Disclaimer:  I don't any thing WWE related except for my stories, ideas and characters I made up.  Don't sue me!

Fate Has A Hand In the Hearts of Men

Chapter 2: I Can't Believe

            "Welcome to the greatest sports entertainment in the world.  This is Monday night.  This is RAW," exclaimed Jim Ross.

  Suddenly there are fireworks everywhere and loud rock music playing from speakers all over the stadium.  The stadium began in an uproar and the sound was deafening.  Teresa, Rae, Melissa and Amy were looking around in amazement and satisfied.  Everyone starts looking up at the ramp when they suddenly heard the Undertaker's or better known as the American BadAss's music go off.

            "OoO, eye candy for the soul.  God Bless America," Melissa said.

  They saw Undertaker come down the ramp in tight black jeans and black muscle shirt with a flannel shirt with cut off arms and a bandana.  The crowd was going crazy.  The girls where talking a mouth full.  He got to the end of the ramp and slowly went around the ring.  When he got to the girls side of the ring, he caught some of the conversation that was taking place and grinned.

            "Oh my god!" Amy said fanning herself.

            "Who wants to go mountain climbing?" Teresa asked them.

            "I'd lick his tats," said Rae.

  Mark heard this comment and looked up at Rae and the girls.  He looked straight at Rae and grinned.  Before he walked off, he slowly winked at her and mouthed the word "Later".  Rae just looked at him, mouthed "yes" and smiled a great big smile for the entire world to see.

            "I can't believe that you just did that," exclaimed Amy.

            "I can't believe I did it either."

            "I can't believe he heard you," said Teresa.

            "He heard all of us.  I think he liked what he heard."

  Rae looked at her friends and smiled a very private smile but they sort of knew what she was thinking.  Rae had always had a crush on Mark Callaway ever since the first time she first saw him wrestling.  She fell in love with him at first sight.  All those glistening tattoos, long dark hair and gorgeous eyes.  Eyes that you could just drown in.  She had watched him continually over the years until now.  Now she could finally meet him and maybe something could happen.  She knew that he had divorced Sarah about a year and half ago and was about to retire from wrestling, so this was her only chance to see him and meet him in person.  Rae was suddenly startled out of her thoughts by Mark's sexy voice yelling out to the crowd and to the dressing rooms.

            "As you all know, I was attacked from behind from someone.  If that person dares to attack me now, come and do it you coward," roared the Undertaker.

  Suddenly soft sounding music starts playing and everyone looks toward the stage.  The Rock came out dancing about the ring with a microphone in hand.

            "Before I start my battle with you, I'm going to talk to my people," stated the Rock.

  You could hear the people chanting "Rocky!" and boo-ing at the same time all over the stadium.  Melissa was just staring and waiting for her most favorite move in the whole world.  

  Teresa looked up and saw what Melissa was doing.  She silently nudged Rae and Amy for them to watch Melissa's actions and expressions.  They all started silently laughing at her because she was so close to falling out of her chair with anticipation.

  The Rock looks back and forth on each side of the arena, suddenly leans back with his head tilted up and the microphone to his mouth.

            "Finally, the Rock……has come back….to Connecticut," yelled the Rock in the mic.

  Everyone started going crazy.  People were yelling and screaming.  Some people were boo-ing and cussing.  Either way, people were getting their moneys worth of a show and it had just begun.

            "Now that I have said what I needed to the millions and millions of the Rock's fans, lets get back to you.  Everyone knows that you got attacked last Monday night but not everyone knows who do it.  The fans don't know and most of the people in the back don't know.  I know a person who does however.  His name is," the rock stated, "Chris Jericho."

  Suddenly Chris Jericho's music comes on and he walks out of the back.  Chris Jericho comes storming out of the back with a microphone to the stage.

            "Wait just a damn minute.  I do not know who attacked you on Monday night.  I can' t help you."

            "Oh but you do Chris.  You see Hunter, I was filming something and I just happened to see Chris talking to someone.  Let's roll that footage."

  Suddenly a film started to play on the screen up above the entrance to the ring.  On the screen was the scene from earlier that night with the wrestlers and the girls having fun.  It was the shot before they had left to go to their seats.

~Movie On the Screen~

"Are we going to have another 20 minute promo again?" asked Rae.

            "Yes, I am.  I can't wait," stated Hunter.

            "Again?  Why us?" asked Teresa.

            "What do you mean, Why us?  I thought everyone liked my promos."

            "Baby, you must be dreaming.  No one likes your promos anymore.  You need new writers.  We love you but you just need new material," stated Melissa.

"Another thing you need to do is…"Amy started to say.

"GROW BACK YOUR BEARD!" yelled all four girls.

~End of Movie On the Screen~

            "Opps, they showed the wrong video," Rock said grinning, "but it sure was entertaining wasn't it folks?"

  The crowd started yelling with and laughing with amusement.  Suddenly one of the cameramen spotted the four girls that had been on the video.  Melissa, Teresa, Amy and Rae looked at the cameraman, looked up at the screen to see if they were up there (and they were), they looked at each other and nodded with a big smiles on their faces.  They looked at the cameraman and suddenly bowed and saying "Thank you so much, Thank you!" to the crowd around them.  Everyone started clapping and screaming with excitement

            "Ok girls, you are going to make hunter blush more back stage.  Will you please stop bowing although it is funny?" asked the Rock.

  The girls start laughing and finally stop bowing but the group of people around them started shaking their hands and saying that they thought the same thing.  The women around them agreed about how he needed to grow back his beard too.  Teresa held up a hand to Rock not show the video just yet.  He nodded his head and started to grin.  He knew that the girls had something up their sleeves but he didn't know what.  Teresa whispered in Amy's ear to get one of the posters that they made.  Amy got the poster and returned next to Teresa with a huge grin on her face.

            "Let's do this girls!" Melissa said.

  Suddenly they held up a sign that said "CHRIS BABY SHAVE!"

  The Rock nearly fell over from laughing so hard.  He had to clutch the ropes to keep him up right.

            "I DO NOT NEED TO SHAVE!  EVERYONE LOVES MY BEARD!" yelled Chris Jericho at the girls.

  The girls started to chant "Baby Shave" and all of the female population in the arena had caught on.  Soon the stadium was filled with the words said over and over again.

            "Ok girls.  That is enough fun at Chris for right now.  You can have more fun with it later on, promise," the Rock said to the quartet and the rest of the women in the audience.

  They put the sign down and looked up at Dwayne and nodded their heads with grins all over their faces.

            "Now now, lets trying rolling the right footage now," said the Rock.

~Movie On the Screen~

            "Why did you hit Undertaker?  You know that he will come after you," Chris Jericho said to a person in a dark corner."

            "Why not hit Undertaker?  He has messed up my life and I want to pay him back.  He said that we were friends and now he wants me to choose his way even though he is making my life a living hell?" asked the person in the dark.

            "You do have a point."

            "Damn right I do.  I'm not going to let him try to ruin my life like he tried to do to Kurt.  There is no way in hell I'm going to let that happen to me" said the person behind the dark

  The figure in the dark shadow starts to walk out of corner into the light and as he does, Stone Cold comes up behind Undertaker and hits him with a chair.  The crowd starts going wild.  On the video, you finally see the person that was in the darkness.  It was Stone Cold Steve Austin.

  Stone Cold started yelling at Undertaker and kept hitting him with the chair.  When Chris Jericho started to come after the Rock, Rock kicked him in the stomach and then rock-bottomed him to the mat.  After both Hunter and Chris were on the mat, Rock and Stone Cold looked at each other and shook hands.  Steve went out of the ring and climbed the ramp and entered the backstage area. The Rock looked at the two men knocked out on the matt and looked around the arena.

            "O my god, he is going to do!  Please do it," begged Melissa.

  She clutched the border around the stands and waited with eagerness for her favorite move of the Rock's; the tongue specialty.

  The Rock continued to look around the audience until he reached the point to where Michael's sister and friends were.  He saw that Melissa was looking at him with an intensity that he found arousing.

            "IF YOU SMELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LA AL ALA LALALAL, WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKING!" yelled the Rock.

  The Rock's music started playing and he threw down the mic and climbed out of the ring.  He started walking up the ramp but he looked back one last time.  What he saw shocked him.

~~~Back next to the stage where the girls were at~~~

"O MY GOD! He did it!  He did it!" Melissa shouted to the girls.  Melissa started breathing faster with shuddering and couldn't stop.

"Melissa, calm down.  Yes he did it, now calm the hell down," Teresa said to her best friend.

  Teresa, Rae and Amy had to help Melissa into her chair and get her to calm down.

            "I brought something for an emergency like this," said Teresa, "Rae, will you go get it?"

            "What am I looking for?" Rae asked.

            "You know, her heroin."

            "Oh, ok," Rae said and started looking in the bag that Teresa had packed.  She finally found what she was looking for.  She pulled out a 24oz.of Code Red Mountain Due.  Rae handed the bottle to Amy and then Amy handed it to Teresa.

            "Here. I think you need this right now," Teresa said while handing the bottle to Melissa.

  Melissa grabbed the bottle and opened it up in a hurry.  She took three un-ladylike swallows and finally sighed.

            "Thanks guys.  I needed that," Melissa said.

  Suddenly a loud burp came from Melissa and all the girls looked at each other, smiled and said DIVA!  They started laughing and enjoyed the time of their lives.

~Back up on the Ramp~

            Dwayne saw all what happened to Melissa and finally walked backstage after finishing up his other moves.  Michael was waiting and was shaking his head.

            "You had to go and do the tongue specialty, didn't you?" asked Michael.

            "What are you talking about? Tongue specialty?" asked Dwayne confused.

            "The tongue specialty is what my sister and friends call where you move your tongue back and forth out of your mouth when you do your saying "'Can you smell what the rock is cooking?"' said Michael

            "Why?  And what is wrong with your sister?" asked Dwayne worried.

            "Oh, nothing.  Just that the tongue specialty is her favorite move by you and it gets her imagination going."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Well," Michael started,"She has liked you from the beginning of your career.  When she found out that you got married, she cried like a baby.  When she found out that you got a divorce, she wanted to throw a party."

  With that said, Michael went to go prepare for his match and left Dwayne alone with his thoughts.  Dwayne had first been attracted to Michael's sister when he first met her but with this information it made him want her more.  Maybe he could talk to her after RAW, after all, they were going to the new club they found the night before.

~~Back out in the Arena~~

            "I wonder who is going to come out next," asked Amy.

            "I don't know.  Did y'all notice that there hasn't been a 20 min promo this yet?" asked Melissa.

            "Yeah, I'm so glad," said Rae.

"Yeah, but don't jinx it," said Teresa.

  During the time that they had been talking, paramedics had come and took Undertaker and Chris to the back.  A few matches had gone on but none of them were very interesting.  The girls had talked about how they couldn't wait for RAW to get over so they could hang out with Michael and their new friends.

  Trish's music started playing and the population of men started going crazy.

            "Here come the puppies JR! The Puppies!" said King.

            "Yeah, the puppies," JR said with less enthusiasm than King.

Then Victoria's music started to come on over the PA system.

            "This should be a good match," said Teresa.

            "Go Trish!" yelled Melissa.

  The match went on to be about 20 minutes long and soon it was getting close to the end of the show.  They had one more match and RAW would be over for another week to go by.  It was the tag team match with Michael and Sean versus the Hardy Boyz.

  Michael's music started playing.  Michael's stage name was Ice and the music he came out to was Click Click Boom by Saliva. On the first boom, they had fireworks come out all around Michael. He came out of them and walked down the end of the ramp and climbed in the ring.  He did one of his moves that imitated Kurt Angle's move but he did it on one knee and ended on his feet with a back flip.

  His partner, Sean O'haire came out and joined him on the mat.  They went to each corner of the ring and showed off their tag team belts.  The girls knew that Michael was very proud of his belt and they also knew that thy probably wouldn't change hands to the Hardy Boyz tonight because Michael and Sean had just won them from Matt and Jeff just a few weeks ago on Summerslam.

  Matt and Jeff Hardy's music came on and the girls looked at each and then looked long and hard at Matt and Jeff.  It was time for a bang moment. Matt and Jeff put their arms wide and starts moving their hips up and down.

            "Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, BANG!" the girls said under their breath.  After they got done looking, they started fanning themselves.

  Soon the match was under way and there were many pins on both sides.  The finally pin came from when Sean was keeping the ref busy and Michael came in the ring with a chair and hit Matt Hardy.  The ref finally got Sean to turn around and he pinned Matt for a three count.

            "Your winners and remaining World Tag Team Champs, Ice and Sean O'Haire!" the announcer said while the ref held up Michael and Sean's hands.

  That was the end of the match and the end of RAW for the week.  People started going out of the stadium and leaving the night's excitement behind.  For Teresa, Melissa, Rae and Amy, the night had just started and wouldn't end for a couple of more hours.

  Teresa grabbed up her bag and the others grabbed up their belongs and started heading to the corner where Michael said that he would meet them.  Michael came back out after the show went off, still in his wrestling gear, and walked towards the girls.

            "So what do you think?"

            "I like it a lot.  Could have been a little more interesting matches," said Amy.

            "Yeah I agree with her.  Most of the matches that was any good was the women's, yours with the Hardy Boyz, the beginning with the Undertaker.  Thank god there wasn't a 20 min promo," said Teresa.

            "I second that," stated Rae, "but they didn't have to hurt Mark.  Is he ok?"

            "Yes he is fine.  They didn't really knock him out but he does have a few bruises.  He knew that he was going to get them with what they had planned to do so he is ok with it."

            "That is good.  I'm glad."

            "Well, come on girls.  I need to go get changed into my clothes and then we can meet up with the others.  We are going to go to a club.  I hope that you are ready to go dancing and partying.  We don't have to do a taping of any kind tomorrow so we can stay out as late as possible."

            "Alright!  I haven't gone dancing in such a long time," said Melissa.

            "I know.  Me either.  At least not since I was still at Andrew with Altheia, Lizzy and Jen," Teresa admitted, "which I need to call them tomorrow.  Y'all please remind me."

            "Ok, come on girls.  I'm starting to get cold in just these trunks.  Can we go back to my dressing room now please?!" Michael pleaded.

            "Yeah, I guess we can go now.  The poor baby is getting cold," said Rae.

  The started walking up the ramp and right before they went through the curtains, Amy reached out and pinched Michael's ass.

"Ow!  What was that for?" asked Michael.

"It was for the reason that you looks so cute in those trunks," Amy said walking away from Michael with a smile on her face.

  Rae, Teresa and Melissa looked at each other and started grinning.  They knew that Amy loved Michael more than just a friend since they were in 10th grade but Michael didn't have a clue.

            "Go get changed.  We will meet you with the others.  Don't take too long or we will send Amy after you," said Rae.

  Michael ran to his dressing room with that threat issued.  He knew that Amy meant business when it came to going places to have fun and that she would do anything to him to make him pay for making them later than they already were.  He already had that experience once; he didn't want it again.

  The trio watched him run off toward his dressing room and started to laugh.  He didn't stand a chance of doing anything wrong when it came to Amy.

            "She'll get him.  Michael doesn't stand a chance," Teresa said what all three girls where thinking.

  The trio ran to catch up with their friend and plan what they wanted to drink and do at the club.  They also had to plan on getting to each of the men that they wanted for the longest time.  They finally had a chance to get to talk to them and be around them.  They wouldn't pass up the chance.

            "Girls, let the games begin."

Up Next- Chapter three: After RAW and the games begin


	4. The Games Begin

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything WWE related except for my stories, ideas and characters I made up.  Don't sue me!

Author's Note:  Thanks for the reviews I have gotten and I hope everyone keeps on reading and enjoying what I have made so far.  Here is Chapter 3 and I hope to have Chapter 4 up soon.  Enjoy

Fate Has A Hand In the Hearts of Men  

Chapter 3:  The Games Begin

~~~ Review of Chapter2 ~~~

  The trio ran to catch up with their friend and plan what they wanted to drink and do at the club.  They also had to plan on getting to each of the men that they wanted for the longest time.  They finally had a chance to get to talk to them and be around them.  They wouldn't pass up the chance.

            "Girls, let the games begin."

~~~End of Review~~~

            "Hey Amy, wait up!" yelled the girls running up behind her.

  Amy turned around and started to grin.  She stopped her walk towards the waiting area and folded her arms across her chest.

            "So, did y'all like the display of affection that I gave Michael?"

            "I did.  I thought it was hilarious and that he needs someone that will be able to play around with him like you do.  Why don't you go after him Amy?" asked Melissa.

"Yeah, Am.  You have wanted him for how many years now and you haven't done anything about it yet," said Teresa, " How many times have you said that you wanted him?"

            "Too many to count," replied Amy, "but it is so hard.  All he sees me as is a sister."

            "I think you may be wrong Amy.  Whenever he thinks no one is looking, especially you, he looks at you very differently then he looks at us," Rae stated.

  All the girls started giggling at the sight of Amy blushing to the roots of her rich red hair.  They looped each other's arms with the other and they walked arm in arm the rest of the way to the waiting area.  Almost everyone from the group they were hanging out with a few hours ago had joined up together and was talking about the night's plans.

            "Hey everyone," Teresa said, "there was some pretty good matches tonight."

  The girls looked at each other and agreed.  They said tonight show was good but they were lying.  They, however, wasn't going to tell the wrestlers that.

            "Thanks," said Stacey.

            "So what are we doing tonight?" asked Melissa.

            "I'm not sure.  We are waiting on Michael, Dwayne, Jeff, Matt, Mark and Glenn to show up here so we can say for a certainty where to go," said Sean.

  Soon as he said the words, the group they were waiting on walked up and joined them.  Michael put his arm around Amy and Teresa and addressed the group.

            "I was thinking guys…"

            "You mean you started thinking?" asked Melissa.

  Everyone started laughing at Melissa's crack at her brother.  Michael started to let go of Teresa and Amy but they wouldn't let him.  Melissa hit her brother upside the head and ran to hide behind Rae.  She poked her head out and stuck her tongue out at him.  The group of people just started laughing harder and shaking their heads at the antics of the twins but Dwayne looked at Melissa with great interest.

            "Anyways, back to what I was saying.  I was thinking that we should go to the new club that opened up a few weeks ago.  It looks like it's getting to be popular and I think that it can become one of the most greatest hangout spots for us," stated Michael, "I think we should go."

  Everyone started nodding their heads and saying that they wanted to go.  Even Mark said that he wanted to go and that surprised everyone especially the girls.  Teresa looked at Rae and they just started shaking their heads in surprise and shock.  They all decided that they would travel in their own cars to the club but they all would go to the hotel first to get cleaned up and changed into their parting clothes.  Everyone broke up and Michael, with the girls, made their way to the parking lot.  

  While they were walking towards the cars that they had driven in, Jeff Hardy ran up to them and said that he really didn't want to ride with his brother.

            "Can I ride with you guys?" asked Jeff.

            "Why don't you want to ride with Matt?" asked Michael.  

            "You know that he has been trying to get with Stacey for the longest time.  She finally said that she wanted to ride with him instead of test because of all the shit that has been going on between them in and out the ring.  I think he is finally getting his chance with her.  I told him that I would just ride with someone else," said Jeff.

            "Heyyyy, go Matt," said Melissa and Amy.

"Oh, ok.  That is fine with me.  Melissa and Amy are riding with me.  Teresa and Rae are riding in the rental car they got at the airport.  Hey Teresa!  Can Jeff ride with you to the club?" Michael asked.

  Teresa looked shell-shocked.  She had like Jeff Hardy ever since she had saw him wrestle.  He found his looks, daring ways, and spirit very sexy.  She looked at Rae because she had talked to Rae many times about Jeff and how she wish she had the chance to get to know him and see if they could possible date one day.

            "Sure! I don't care.  I think it will be great.  How about it Jeff?" asked Teresa.

            "Cool.  Thanks you guys.  I'll be right back; I need to go and get the rest of my things and then we can leave."

            "Ok, we will wait on you," said Michael.

  They finally reached the cars and only had to wait on Jeff for five minutes.  When he saw the car that Teresa would be driving, his mouth dropped almost to the ground.  Everyone who saw the look started laughing because nothing could really shock Jeff with all the stuff that he had already done in his career as a sports entertainer.  This had done it however.  Teresa was driving a Candy Apple red 2003 convertible with the top down on it.  Teresa and Rae started laughing at the look on Jeff's face.

            "Jeff, if I promise not to kill you when I drive, will you get in the car?" asked Teresa laughing.

            "Yeah, I'll get in.  It wasn't your driving I was shocked at.  It was the car that they had.  I didn't think they had those kind of cars at an airport rental."

            "Oh, yeah.  They have them there.  I called ahead to see if they did and they said that they had one available left so I booked it for the week in advance," Teresa said to Jeff while opening up the trunk to put Jeff's gym bag into the trunk.

  Teresa, Rae and Jeff climbed in to the convertible while Michael climbed into his navy blue expedition that he had just bought a few weeks ago.  They all got into a car pool and started driving toward the hotel.

            "Jeff, what made you want to get into wrestling?" asked Rae.

            "I really don't know.  I think it might have been some of the people that were on at the time that I was watching.  The Undertaker, Ric Flair, Hulk Hogan…"

            "HULK HOGAN!?" yelled Teresa and Rae.

            "Yeah, Hulk Hogan.  I know I know, but he still was a big influence.  I just loved all the back flips and other stunts that the wrestlers did and still do.  That is one of my main reasons for wanting to join WWE."

  Teresa and Rae continued to talk with Jeff all the way to the hotel, while in Michael's SUV, Melissa was giving him the third degree.

            "What is it like to work there?  Are you friends with Rob Van Dam? Dwayne? Mark and Glenn?  What do y'all do for fun?  Do you go out and just stay at the hotel? Or do you…" asked Melissa wildly until Michael suddenly stopped her round of questions.

            "One at a time, Mel, one at a time.  I can only answer one question at a time, especially when I'm driving.  Ok, It is really great to work for WWE and all the people in the company are really nice, although Vince can be a pain in everyone's ass at times.  Yes, I am friends with Rob, Dwayne, Mark and Glenn.  You also know that I'm friends with Jeff and Matt too," said Michael answering the questions in the order they were spouted in.

            "Did you see how Teresa was looking at Jeff tonight," asked Amy, "She hasn't looked at another man like that in a long time."

            "Yeah I know.  That is why I put Jeff riding in the car with her and Rae."

            "Good job, brother.  Now back to my questions."

            "Ok, ok.  We go out for fun most of the nights that we are on the road. We go to parties that Vince might be throwing in someone's honor or we go to clubs to dance and have fun.  Some of us go to bars, namely Mark and Glenn sometimes goes with him.  I was very surprised that he wanted to go to the club with us tonight."

            "You know why, right?  It was because of Rae," said Melissa.

            "Oh, really?"

            "Yes really.  You know how she is about Mark Callaway.  She has adored him for a few years now," said Amy.

            "Well, maybe something will come out of it," said Michael while still driving towards the hotel.  Him, Amy and Melissa continued to talk until they reached the hotel parking lot.

  Teresa had just pulled into a parking spot, when Michael, Melissa and Amy came to the car.  Teresa turned off the engine of the convertible and got out while Rae and Jeff got out by the passenger side door.

            "Alright, let's go get changed.  How about we meet her about 10:30?  That should give us enough time to take a quick shower and get changed into the clothes that we want to wear," said Rae.

            "Didn't the others say that they would meet us at the club," asked Jeff.

            "Yeah, they did.  All of us are supposed to meet each other at 10:45 in the club's parking lot," said Michael.

            "Ok.  Well, I don't know about y'all but I want to take a quick shower and change before 10:30 so let's go!" said Teresa.

  Everyone agreed and started walking towards their perspective rooms.  The girls had gotten four rooms, one for each but everyone knows that if you are best friends with others, you are going to be in the same room as everyone else to gossip.

            "Omygod, did you see the way Mark was looking at you Rae?" asked Melissa.

            "Yeah I know.  He looked like he wanted to eat you on the spot," said Amy.

  Rae and Teresa looked at each other and started to grin.  They had already talked about this subject with each other before Melissa and Amy came into Teresa's room.  Teresa had already told Rae she thought that if Rae wanted him then to go after him.

            "Yeah, I saw.  Did you also hear, however, that he is coming to the club tonight?"

            "I know I did.  Girl, I would see what the deadman is really dead if you know what I mean," stated Teresa.

            "I think I might just do that."

            "Now," Teresa started, "What about you Ms. Melissa "I have an almost public orgasam when seeing the tounge specialty" Hale, what are you going to do about Dwayne being at the club tonight?"

  Rae and Amy started laughing at the description that Teresa had given Melissa.

"It's true. It's damn true," said Amy making Rae and Teresa fall over laughing so hard that their sides started to hurt.

  Melissa started blushing when she heard what her best friend had called her.  She couldn't refute it though, because it described her to a T.  Then she realized what Amy had just said.

"I know that you just didn't quote Kurt Angle," stated Melissa.

  The only thing that Rae could say was "Damn" and Teresa was couldn't breathe, so she wasn't able to talk at the moment.

            "Stop laughing.  It isn't funny," said Melissa.

            "Oh, yes it is.  It is very funny," said Teresa and Rae simultaneously.

  Melissa just looked at the three girls she called best friends and just started shaking her head.

            "Alright, you three.  I'm going to go and take a shower.  When I come out, you can get in Teresa."

  Melissa grabbed her towel, shampoo, conditioner, razor, and walked through the bathroom door.  She slowly shut the door while the girls waved at her with big smiles on their faces.

            "Don't y'all be planning nothing behind my back, you hear me?"

            "YES MAMA!"

  They waited until they heard the shower start before they started talking excitedly.

            "Did you hear what Michael told Jeff on the way to the elevator?" asked Rae.

            "Yeah, I know I did.  I can't believe it though.  It sounds too good to be true," said Teresa.

            "What in the world are you talking about?" Amy asked while scratching her head.

            "You mean you didn't hear?  Michael told Jeff that Dwayne was interested in Melissa and that is why Dwayne is going to the club tonight.  He normally wouldn't go but he is going tonight because of Melissa," said Teresa excitedly.

            "Yeah and Melissa didn't hear him when he said it.  So now we have to figure out a way to get them two together.  We have already solved my problem and Teresa has her's figured out.  We have already told you what we think Amy.  Now, we need to help Mel," said Rae.

  Everyone started thinking long and hard on the situation at hand.  They were still thinking for about 15 mins when suddenly Amy got an idea.

            "I KNOW!  I know what we can do."

            "What?" asked Teresa and Rae.

            "We can talk to Dwayne and tell him that Melissa really likes him and would like to dance with him but she is too shy.  This is after we get a few drinks into her.  Y'all know that she doesn't get loose until she starts to feeling really good."

            "That is true.  I guess we will have to do that."

            "Ok, ladies.  We have a plan.  Let's all get ready and meet here when we all get dressed.  Talked to y'all in a little bit."

  The girls looked at each other and put their right hands in the center of each other.

            "Let the games begin on three."

            "One," said Amy

            "Two," stated Rae.

            "Three," Teresa said.

            "LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" they said while throwing their hands in the air.

  They walked away and went to their rooms anticipating the looks on the faces of their respective love interests.  They were going to have fun tonight.

Authors Note2:  I know, don't you just hate all of the author's notes?  Anyways, I won't be able to update the fic for about 2-3 weeks after today because I'm currently finishing up packing to move back to College and I will be starting my classes again.  I will try my best to write and have two chapters done for you in two weeks but if not, it will be three.  Please keep reading as much as possible.  Thanks.  Also, my best friend Stippybrea has a really good fic going on called "To Find Love Again".  I suggest you go and read it.  By the way, after Chapter 4, I will mostly likely make this fic an R fic until it is finished.  Just thought that you might would like a head's up.


	5. Getting Ready to Capture Hearts

Author's Note:  Thanks so much to Stippybrea, Sharnhorst, and Rayahunter for either posting a review or emailing me what they thought of chapter 3 so far.  If it weren't for them, I wouldn't really continue the fic.  I love writing but I'm not writing for my health on here.  I write to get some kind of review bad or good.  I like to know if anyone likes reading my writing as much as I love writing it.  Anyways, Enjoy this latest chapter!

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything WWE related except for my stories, ideas and characters I made up.  Don't sue me!

Fate Has A Hand In the Hearts of Men

 Chapter 4:  Getting Ready to Capture Hearts

~~~ Review of Chapter3 ~~~ 

The girls looked at each other and put their right hands in the center of each other.

            "Let the games begin on three."

            "One," said Amy

            "Two," stated Rae.

            "Three," Teresa said.

            "LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" they said while throwing their hands in the air.

  They walked away and went to their rooms anticipating the looks on the faces of their respective love interests.  They were going to have fun tonight.

~~~End of Review~~~

  Teresa was just putting the finishing touches of her makeup on when she heard a knock at the door.

            "Who is it?"

            "It's me," yelled Melissa.

            "Who is me?" asked Teresa with a grin spreading on her face.

            "Dammit, you know who me is!  Now open up!"

            "Alright! Alright! I'm coming.  Don't get your panties in a twist," Teresa said laughing while opening up the door.

  Melissa started to shake her head at the antics of her best friend.

            "It's about damn time you opened up the door."

            "Oh my god.  You didn't even wait at the door that long.  What are you complaining for?" asked Teresa.

  Melissa finished walking into the room while Teresa went back to her mirror when she looked at her friend.  All Melissa had on was a robe that the hotel had for guest.

            "What…What are you doing not dressed yet?"

            "Well…"

            "Well what?"

            "Well, I wanted to borrow some of your clothes if you don't mind?" Melissa asked shyly.

            "You have a lot of nice clothes!" Teresa exclaimed.

            "Yea but…"

            "BUT MY ASS!"

  Teresa put on the last of her make-up; put a few things along with her lipstick in her tiny black purse.

            "Ok… Let's go back to your room and I will pick you out your outfit for the night," said Teresa.

            "It's got to be cute!"

  Teresa suddenly stops in front of Melissa causing her to nearly run her friend over.  Teresa turns around and gives her best friend an evil look.

            "If you keep this up, I'm going to make you show off a lot more than you want to, miss missy!"

            "Ok, ok! I'll be good"

            "You better be."

  Teresa puts her door card into her purse and they continued walking down the corridor that lead to Melissa's room.

            "I like what you have on," said Melissa when they got into her room.

            "Thank you.  I got the complete outfit at Lane Bryant for a little bit under $100."

            "WHAT?!"

            "Yep," Teresa said while turning around to show Melissa her complete outfit.

  Teresa was wearing a mid-thigh black skirt with slits on both sides that ended a little below her crotch.  She was wearing a baby-blue halter top with her moon and star choker and big hoop earrings.  The jacket she wore to ward off the cold was leather and it brushed the ground when she walked.  She had on knee-high boots with a 2 ½ inch heel.  She was wearing her hair down but she had a hair clip in her purse just in case she wanted to put it up.

            "You like?"

            "I love!"

            "Ok, let's go in here and find you something to wear," Teresa said to Melissa while Melissa opened up her door.

  Teresa walked into the room heading straight for the little closet space that was set near the bathroom area.  She started looking through the clothes while Melissa sat on the counter that was attached to the opposite wall.

            "OooO, I like this," exclaimed Teresa pulling out a revealing midnight blue dress.

            "I don't know.  I have never worn that."

            "I can tell.  You still have the tag on the dress.  What made you decide to bring it?"

            "I don't know.  I just put in there on impulse."

            "Thank god for your impulses.  Here!" Teresa said while giving the dress to Melissa.

            "I don't know…."

            "Oh hush!  I think that you will look really good.  Put it on and let me see how it looks."

  Melissa took off the robe that she was wearing and slipped the dress over her head.  It was a midnight blue mid-thigh dress with a slit on the side that ended just a little bit below her hip.  It had sequins in a starburst pattern all over the dress.

            "Oh my god!  I love how it looks on you.  You are going to knock every one of the guys dead and you are also going to have Dwayne eating out of the palm of your hand."

  Melissa looked down at herself and then walked over to the bathroom door which had a full-length mirror attached to it.

            "You really think so?"  Melissa asked while running her hands down the dress.

            "Yes!  I think you look gorgeous!  No we need to find you some shoes to wear with it."

  Teresa walked over to Melissa put her collection of shoes.  She got on her hands and knees and started looking through them.  Soon shoes were flying across the room and you could hear Teresa muttering to herself about how Melissa's collection of shoes was almost like her collection of purses.  Melissa started smiling in amusement when there was a knock on the door.

            "Who is it?" Melissa called out.

            "It's us!" yelled Rae and Amy through the door.

  Melissa walked over to the door and let in the rest of girls.  Suddenly they heard a yell come across the room.

            "What in the hell!" exclaimed Rae.

            "That would be Ms. Fashion Coordinator in my shoes trying to find the right shoes for this dress."

  Suddenly they saw Teresa pop her head over the top of the bed.

            "You damn right.  I will not have you going out in public and not look good.  I have found one shoe but the other one is still missing.  I'll find it in a min."

  All of the girls laughed at Teresa and Melissa's playful bickering.  It had always been like that since they first met in high school. Melissa was in tenth grade and Teresa had been in ninth.  She had known Michael since she was in kindergarten with him and their crayon battles.  She had never met Melissa until one day at high school that she need to talk to Michael about something.  The rest was history.

            "YAY!"

            "What?"

            "I found the other shoe.  These will go great with that dress."

  She was holding up a pair of silver open toed shoes that the straps rapped around the leg until about halfway up her calf.

            "You sure?"

            "Yes, I am sure.  No go put them on while I go get your make-up and so I can do it and we can leave.  We only have about 25-20 minutes left until we meet everyone in the parking lot.  I assume that you already have on your concealer and foundation?"

            "Yes I do."

            "Ok. Be right back.  By the way, you two look great!"

            "Are you talking us?" asked Amy.

            "Yes, I'm talking to you.  Who else would I be talking to?"

            "To the picture of Dwayne and Rob Van Dam that Melissa put on the back of the door of the room," stated Rae smiling big.

  Teresa looked to the door and there was the picture that Rae had talked about.

            "Damn, M.  You really want him don't you?"

            "You should know that answer.  Now go get the make-up!"

            "Yes ma'am.  Right away, ma'am.  Your wish is my bidding."

            "If you don't shut up, I'm going to throw this shoe at you."

            "YES MA'AM!" Teresa yelled laughing and quickly ran to the bathroom to the make-up.

            "O YOU!" yelled Melissa while Rae and Amy were laughing at the antics of the two girls.

            "Put on your shoes, M.  We need to hurry up," said Amy.

  Melissa started putting on her shoes when Rae started looking at Melissa strangely.  When Melissa got done and looked up, she saw the look on Rae's face.

            "What's wrong?" Melissa asked Rae worried.

            "There is something missing."

            "Well, my make-isn't on.  Is that it?"

            "No.  I think it is your hair."

            "My hair?" asked Melissa touching her hair.

            "Yes.  It is your hair.  I'm going to do your hair."

  Rae pulled a chair in front of the mirror facing away form it so Melissa wouldn't be able to see the results until she was finished.

            "Sit!"

            "Yes ma'am!  Your wish is my command!" Melissa said mocking Teresa.

            "Just sit your ass down!" Rae said laughing at Melissa.

  Melissa got up and went over to where Rae had placed the chair.  She sat down in the chair while Rae went and moved the curling iron from the side that it was to the other side where she had Melissa sitting.

            "We are going to dress your ass up tonight!" Rae said excitedly.

  Rae and Amy started working on Melissa's hair when Teresa walked out of the bathroom finally finishing up gathering up Melissa's make-up.

            "Good idea, y'all.  Let's fix her up.  She is going to have fun if we have to drag her out onto the dance floor!"

            "NO YOUR NOT!" Melissa shouted trying to get up from the chair.

            "SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!" yelled the girls.

  Melissa sat back down in the chair and started to sulk.

            "Quit being a baby," stated Amy.

            "Waaaah!"

  Everyone started laughing and started to do what she needed to do to make up Melissa for the night.

            "Ok.  Let's see which color will look better with this dress.  What do you think Rae?  The midnight blue or the silvery silver?"

            "Hmm.  I think the silver with a midnight blue eyeliner."

            "Me too.  I just wanted to make sure if it was the right decision."

            "I don't wear eyeliner though," said Melissa.

            "You are tonight"

            "But…"

            "BUT NOTHING! Quit arguing with me.  You said I could do your make-up, so I'm doing things that will make you look good.  Now close your eyes."

  Melissa closed her eyes and Teresa put a finger on Melissa's eyelid so that she wouldn't open up her eye when she put on the eyeliner.  Melissa sighed in defeat and let her Teresa do what she needed to do.  She just prayed that she looked good.  After 10 minutes had past, the girls were done with Melissa.

            "Ok, you can get up and look now."

  Melissa got up from her seat and turned around and gasped.  She looked like a totally different person.

            "Oh my god.  I look so different"

            "You look good," said Amy.

            "Ok, girls.  We need to touch up our make-up so we can meet Michael and the others out in the parking lot," said Teresa.

  After another five minutes, everyone was ready to go.  Melissa had got her purse put her license, her lipstick, keycard and little bottle of her perfume in it and zipped it up.  She had already cleaned up the mess that Teresa had made of her shoes and everything else that needed to be done.

            "Everyone ready?"

            "I am.  What about you two?" asked Rae.

            "I am now.  Ready Am?"

            "Yeah.  Let's go and knock them dead," said Amy.

  The girls put up their make-up back into their purses and started turning off the lights.  When Teresa reached for the light by the bed, Melissa stopped her.

            "Leave that one on.  I don't want to bump into anything when I walk in."

            "Ok."

  All the girls walked out of the door and started for the elevator.  

"What do you think Michael will say when he sees us like this?  I mean, he has never seen us dress to go to a club before," said Rae.

            "I don't know.  I hope we blow his mind away," said Amy.

            "I know that you will blow him away with the way you look Am," said Melissa.

  All the girls started laughing at the slightly red blush creeping up Amy's neck and cheeks when the elevator door opened.  Everyone walked in and Teresa punched the level for the bottom floor.

            "Alright girls.  Let's go get 'em.  Watch out guys, HERE WE COME!" shouted Teresa before the doors closed.

Author's Note2: Sorry but I won't be posting for about another 2-3 weeks because College started back up and I have to make time to do everything.  School comes first because I am trying to get out of school and be able to go out into the "real" world.  Anyways, I will post as soon as I can.  You might want to check out my friend's fic called "To Find Love Again" written by stippybrea.  Hope to see reviews from you soon!


End file.
